


Four Calling Birds

by Kimmi_watch



Series: Kimmi's 12 Days of Christmas Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles' oral fixation pays off, inappropriate use of a candy cane, look it's Christmas in this one, sex hotline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmi_watch/pseuds/Kimmi_watch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Stiles has a shift at the sex hotline he works at. A joke turned serious may just pay off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Calling Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, looky, I upped the rating of this one.

It was Christmas and Stiles was on call. He wasn't a doctor, he wasn't even a nurse, no he was a sex line operator. The money was good and all you had to do was pretend to get off on the phone so some random could live out a fantasy at you and get off too. Stiles was in college, a job like that had sounded like a dream come true when he was broke and looking for work. The reality wasn't as glamorous as it sounded. It was mainly him pretending to moan while gross guys called him all types of names as though being called buttercup in the middle of sexy times was something sexy.

The phone sex hotline was like a call center. There were cubicles lined up, the walls giving them a little bit of privacy but you could still hear the others talking. The callers couldn't, that was why they had the headsets, but the workers could. Stiles' best friend Scott was on one side of him, working the female callers who wanted to talk to a male line, Erica was on the other side, working the female callers who wanted to talk to a female line, and Stiles' favorite person, Derek, was opposite him, working the versatile line. Stiles worked the male callers who wanted to talk to a male line because he was a bigger hit with the male callers than the female. He didn't mind it but sometimes the men could be a whole lot creepier than the women who called.

"If I have to sit here and moan while some guy calls me his ho ho ho one more time as he comes, I'm going to strangle myself with the phone cord." He whined in annoyance, standing up and resting his chin on the top of the cubicle, looking around at his cluster mates. Erica stifled a giggle, in the middle of a call, while Scott laughed out loud because he'd been requested all night to call the women his ho ho ho's. Derek wasn't on a call at the moment either but he merely glared at him.

It was Stiles' favorite pastime to mess with Derek when they were on shift together. Derek wasn't the type of guy you'd picture working a sex hotline but the guy was putting himself through medical school and the money was good. He was extremely attractive and kind of intimidating but Stiles couldn't help but poke at him just to make him snap back at him.

The thing was, as intimidating as Derek was, Stiles also knew he was a great guy. He had pictures of his nieces and nephews in his wallet and showed them off whenever he was coming into shift or walking out after shift, he bought in homemade cookies to make their shifts just a little better and he'd gotten the guy who teased Erica after she had an epilepsy fit during a call fired. He kind of made Stiles weak in the knees. And the fact that he regularly heard sex noises from him, even though they were fake, didn't help.

"Would you like some help with that?" Derek asked, giving him a fake smile. Stiles simply grinned back at him because that's how they worked.

Derek's line started going off so he went into work mode and answered the call. Stiles loved Derek's work voice, maybe a little too much. It was like sex, which was the point, and was basically his normal voice with a more teasing lilt to it. He could hear from Derek's side of the call that he was talking to a man, he could tell from the words he was saying. Erica had candy canes on her desk and Stiles got a wicked thought as Derek started talking about making his caller get down on his knees for him, fulfilling the guy's fantasy.

He picked up a candy cane and made short work of opening it. He shoved it into his mouth, locking eyes with Derek at just the right moment.

"... let you slide your pretty little lips around my cock, like I know you want to." Derek told his caller but his eyes were on Stiles' mouth. Stiles smirked around the candy cane and pulled it out again slowly, hollowing out his cheeks so by the time it made it out of his mouth it was released with a pop.

Erica was cackling in the background, watching Stiles' little act and Derek's reaction to it but Stiles could only focus on Derek. Derek who was staring at him hotly, Derek who was looking at his mouth with intent.

"Yeah, I want you to slide your lips down my cock, baby, and lick it. Get it all nice and wet." Derek said so Stiles followed his instructions, his eyes on Derek the whole time. 

He worked his way to the end of the candy cane and flicked his tongue against it, over and over again before taking it back into his mouth again and sucking on it, slurping it so there was an unmistakable sound accompanying it. He moaned around it, not using his fake work moan that he used on callers but something a whole lot closer to his real moan. It wasn't a porn star moan, like his callers were all desperate to hear, but a more realistic moan, a moan that was hotter in real life than anything porn stars attempted to pull of. Derek shifted in his chair so he counted that as a win.

"God I want your mouth." Derek moaned, jolting slightly once the words were out. Stiles' eyes widened, realizing the words were not meant as part of Derek's script. The words were a spontaneous reaction, the words were meant for him. There was no way he could stop now.

He started moving his head up and down the candy cane, sucking on it occasionally but other times just letting it slide in and out of his mouth. He threw moans in as well, let saliva pool in his mouth so the noise was bordering on obscene. Any time Derek suggested something to his caller, Stiles acted it out. Derek's eyes were darting from Stiles' mouth, to his lips and tongue pleasuring the candy cane, and his eyes that were locked on Derek. Stiles knew he should stop, that this had stopped being a joke and something he could kind of get away with in the office, and turned into something serious. 

Derek was in the middle of describing how he wanted 'the caller' to turn around so he could take his cock into his mouth at the same time when he stopped suddenly.

"Oh, uh, well I'm glad you, um, had a good time. Call again." He said, rushing the words out and disconnecting the call quickly. Stiles let the candy cane pop out of his mouth, giving him a confused look. "Apparently he was finished. A while ago." He said, a blush staining his cheeks. Stiles nodded, a small grin on his lips.

"Got a little into it there, huh?" He asked, sliding the candy cane into his mouth again and slurping on it happily. Derek narrowed his eyes at him and shifted in his seat again.

"I hate you." He said but Stiles chuckled and shook his head, sliding back down into his seat. 

"Pretty sure you don't." He called out over the top of the cubicle. He wiggled a little, trying to get comfortable with the boner he'd accidentally given himself, and jumped when Derek's foot reached underneath the cubicle and rubbed against his. He grinned, happy that his inappropriateness had made Derek make a move.

Stiles' line started going off so he answered, using his call voice. It wasn't long before Derek popped up over the top of the cubicle, swiped one of Erica's candy canes from her desk and slid it inside his mouth, his eyes on Stiles the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://kimmi-watch.tumblr.com/). Come say hi and feel free to follow me.


End file.
